greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation)
This is Disambiguation Page for the Eight Lantern Corps Oaths in Order of The Emotional Spectrum. White Lantern Corps Oath Coming Soon Red Lantern Corps Oath "With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all--that is your fate!" Orange Lantern Corps Oath What's mine is mine and mine and mine. And mine and mine and mine! Not yours!" Sinestro Corps Oath "In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right Burn like my power Sinestro's might!" Arkillo Version "In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right Burn like my power Arkillo's might!" Green Lantern Oaths Green Lantern Corps Version "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!" Alpha Lantern Corps Version "In days of peace, in nights of war, Obey the laws forever more. Misconduct must be answered for, Swear us the chosen--the Alpha Corps!" Alan Scott Version "And I shall shed my light over dark evil, For the dark things cannot stand the light; The light of...THE GREEN LANTERN!" Rot Lop Fan (F-Sharp Bell) Version "In loudest din or hush profound, My ears catch evil's slightest sound. Let those who toll out evil's knell Beware my power, the F-Sharp Bell!" Medphyll Version "In forest dark or glade beferned, No blade of grass shall go unturned. Let those who have the daylight spurned Tread not where this green lamp has burned!" Jack T. Chance Version You who are wicked, evil and mean, I'm the nastiest creep you've ever seen! Come one, come all, put up a fight I'll pound your butts with Green Lantern's light! Yowza." Barin Version In this place of black and grey and dark... the green shall be my light, my hope, my strength. All that is good is all I defend. I shall not falter. Sodam Yat (31st Century Version) In brightest day, through Blackest Night, No other Corps shall spread its light! Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like my power, Green Lantern's Light! Kho Version "Against Dishonor and Traitor's Flight, I stand beside my clan to fight, with dying breath I claw and bite... Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!" Blue Lantern Corps Oath "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Indigo Tribe Oath "Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur, Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok--Formorrow Sur! Star Sapphires Oath "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!" Black Lantern Corps Oath "The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, the dead shall rise!" The Phantom Lantern Oath "In Desperate Day, In Hopeless Night, The Phantom Ring is our last light. We yearn for power, strength and might I seize the ring, that is my right!" Ultraviolet Corps Oath "By shield of day, and shield of night, We feed and grow, beyond all sight, Your darkest self shall be our knight, Wield the sword of unseen light!" Category:Disambiguation